


Włamywanie się do domów swoich znajomych i uprawianie seksu w ich łóżkach to chore pojebstwo

by LLP



Series: głupoty [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Polski | Polish, brzydkie słowa, dziwki i szatany, rany czemu jestem taka głupia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/pseuds/LLP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- A zwrócił ci ktoś uwagę, że włamywanie się do domów swoich znajomych i uprawianie seksu w ich łóżkach to chore pojebstwo, księżniczko?<br/>Oikawa, będąc już w połowie wdrapywania się na ogrodzenie, odwrócił się do kapitana Nekomy z filuternym uśmiechem.<br/>- Wiedziałem, że pomysł ci się spodoba, kotku. </p><p>// Zero ambicji, mając w planach trzy inne teksty piszę czwarty, ten najgłupszy //</p>
            </blockquote>





	Włamywanie się do domów swoich znajomych i uprawianie seksu w ich łóżkach to chore pojebstwo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosyjskiKefirek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyjskiKefirek/gifts).



> Zepsuło mi sie łóżko, Kefir zasugerowała, że szatańskie dziwki miały w tym udział - i proszę.

\- A zwrócił ci ktoś uwagę, że włamywanie się do domów swoich znajomych i uprawianie seksu w ich łóżkach to chore pojebstwo, księżniczko?

Oikawa, będąc już w połowie wdrapywania się na ogrodzenie, odwrócił się do kapitana Nekomy z filuternym uśmiechem.

\- Wiedziałem, że pomysł ci się spodoba, kotku.

Kuro wyszczerzył się w swojej standardowej minie, odsłaniającej zdecydowanie za dużo zębów. Oczywiście Toru miał rację – chłopak uwielbiał dostawać od niego sms-y z krótkim komunikatem ,,Nuuuudzi mi się, chodźmy się zabawić”. ,,Zabawianie się” w języku Oikawy oznaczało wykręcanie ludziom wrednych numerów, uprawianie seksu albo oglądanie filmów o kosmitach, czasami wszystko to na raz (Tetsuro lubił dwie z trzech tych rzeczy, a filmy o kosmitach bywały zabawne). Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie czarnowłosy nie miał żadnego kontaktu z rozgrywającym Aoby, co oznaczało, że ten wpadł w tryb ,,trenuję i uczę się i nie muszę spać, bo mam kawę i swoje obsesje”. Kuro powoli zaczynał martwić się tym stanem i wymyślać, jak sformułować wiadomość ,,Hej, czy wszystko w porządku, kochanie?” nie używając wyrazów ,,wszystko”, ,,w porządku” i ,,kochanie” – ale na szczęście Oikawa sam pojawił się u jego drzwi, z kubkiem Starbucksa w dłoni, demonicznym planem i w perfekcyjnie obcisłych dżinsach.

       Właśnie zawartości tych dżinsów podziwiał Kuro obserwując wysiłki Oikawy w walce z ogrodzeniem, aż w końcu wyciągnął rękę i przepchnął tyłek bruneta przez bramę. Oikawa z krótkim piskiem spadł w rosnące pod nią krzaki, a Kuro najspokojniej w świecie otworzył niedomkniętą furtkę i również znalazł się na podwórzu. Usłużnie pomógł Toru wstać, a nawet się otrzepać, za co Oikawa pociągnął go z ucho (,,Zostaw mój tyłek, nie teraz!”). Chwilę później obaj pokonali zewnętrzne schody domu i otworzyli okno pokoju Kageyamy.

\- A nie mówiłem, że o tej porze na pewno jeszcze będzie na treningu? Bieeedny Tobio! Założę się, że cały czas bije się z myślami, czy powiedzieć Hinatce o swoich uczuciach... – Oikawa zaśmiał się, przemierzając pokój niemal tanecznym krokiem. – Na szczęście mam dla niego prezent – poradnik dla zakochanych! To powinno mu pomóc!

Toru sięgnął do swojej torby i faktycznie wyjął z niej jakąś książkę, być może nawet był to poradnik – Kuro nie mógł tego stwierdzić z całą pewnością, bo tytuł został zaklejony kartką z napisem ,,Wyruchaj wreszcie tego rudzielca”. Zadowolony z siebie Oikawa ułożył prezent na biurku nieobecnego chłopaka. Kuro uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- No, no, jak dbasz o swojego młodszego kolegę, księżniczko…

\- Może moje serce jest zimne, ale za to szczerozło… - zaczął Oikawa, jednocześnie siadając z impetem na łóżku – i to właśnie trzask deski mebla przerwał wywód Wspaniałego Króla. Brunet zastygł z otwartymi ustami, a po sekundzie jego policzki zaróżowiły się. Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał rechot Kuro.

\- Ooo, powiedz mi, księżniczko… - czarnowłosy chłopak ledwo mówił ze śmiechu. – siedziałeś ostatnio w domu, co?

\- Zamknij się, Kuro.

\- I pewnie przygotowywałeś jakąś nerdowską prezentację o kosmitach na konwent, co?

\- Zamknij. Się. Kuro.

\- I żywiłeś się kawą i ciastkami, co? Jak ty w ogóle zapiąłeś te dżinsy?

Oikawa wydął policzki jak zagniewane dziecko i jednocześnie odwrócił twarz, by nie było widać, jak bardzo się zarumienił. Był przy tym tak niesamowicie słodki, że Kuro _prawie_ miał wyrzuty sumienia z naigrywania się z niego. Czarnowłosy nieśpiesznie przemierzył pokój i dołączył do Toru na łóżku. Ten nawet na niego nie spojrzał, więc Tetsuro przesunął nosem po jego szyi. Oikawa gniewnie prychnął.

\- Nie bądź taka obrażalska, księżniczko. Mówiłem ci już dziś, że cię uwielbiam? – Czarnowłosy zbliżył się, by pocałować drugiego chłopaka w płatek ucha. Toru drgnął trochę, i mimo, że dalej grał zagniewanego, uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Mówisz tak, bo tak myślisz, czy dlatego, że chcesz się seksić?

\- Czemu nie jedno i drugie? – Kuro zaczął całować Oikawę po szyi. – No i smutno byłby stracić taką okazję…

Oikawa zachichotał. Odwrócił się i zarzucił ręce na szyję zawodnika Nekomy, jednocześnie kładąc się na łóżku i pociągając chłopaka na siebie. Wbił się ustami w wargi Kuro, całując mocno i głęboko.

\- Faktycznie, pierwszy raz się gdzieś wspólnie włamaliśmy. – wyszeptał, kiedy przerwał pocałunek, łapiąc oddech. – To dobra okazja.

Kuro uśmiechnął się i zmrużył oczy.

\- Miałem na myśli raczej to, że znowu cię widzę, księżniczko. To zawsze trochę takie małe święto.

Twarz Oikawy rozpromieniła się. Znowu zaczęli się całować – i dość entuzjastycznie wzmagać wysiłki pozwalające na realizację ,,chorego pojebstwa” aka ,,demonicznego planu”. Dłonie Kuro zawędrowały już pod sweter Oikawy, a ten drugi z dużą werwą zajmował się spodniami wyższego chłopaka. To wtedy właśnie drzwi pokoju otworzyły się.

      Na progu – jakby nie patrzeć, własnego pokoju – stał Kageyama, trzymając na rękach swojego ukochanego Hinate. Oni również się całowali, przynajmniej dopóki Tobio kątem oka nie zauważył, co się dzieje na jego łóżku. Kageyama wrzasnął i upuścił Hinatę. Hinata też wrzasnął, najpierw spadając, potem odkrywając, czemu wrzasną Kageyama. Oikawa najwyraźniej stwierdził, że będzie wyglądać bardziej niewinnie, jeśli też wrzaśnie, więc również wrzasnął. Kuro postanowił nie marnować energii na wrzaski, tylko jedną ręką podciągnął spodnie, drugą zgarnął Oikawę i w trybie przyśpieszonym udał się za okno. Na szczęście pod tym również rosły krzaki.

Kolejny mecz Karasuno przeciwko Nekomie albo Aobie zapowiadał się troszkę krępująco.

 

_Koniec 6 XII 2015_


End file.
